


The Godfather and his Cat

by TellerQ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellerQ/pseuds/TellerQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random idea in which some minor details are probably off. An AU of sorts. Dirty Minds BEWARE: You will most likely regret reading it after you figure out what the last sentence is supposed to hint at. I'm terribly sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Godfather and his Cat

Harry walked quietly through 12 Grimmauld Place. It was silent, mostly, because nearly everyone had already gone to sleep. Harry couldn't, however, because the nightmares he has had taken a turn for the worse recently. So, tonight, Harry decided to walk past the rooms and see if anyone was still awake. Just passing the overly used study in the house, Harry noticed a candle lit, close to the door. Wondering who was up this late, and why the candle would be so far away from a work place, Harry knocked timidly on the partially closed door.

There was no response right away, so Harry pushed the door open carefully, pleased when it didn't squeak. He grabbed the candle by the door and walked closer to the desk, only to stop about a yard away when he noticed the chair was turned away from the desk, facing the back wall. Harry furrowed his brow and took another step, only to be stopped this time by the chair turning to face him.

"I've been expecting you," Sirius Black said as he spun his chair slowly to face Harry. Harry snickered at the quote and the irony that was the fact that Sirius was his godfather. Then, Harry was thrown off a bit by the cat Sirius was petting. It seemed perfectly content there. Sirius hadn't told him of any new additions, and neither had Albus – most professors had told Harry to call them by their first names while they weren't in school, all but Snape, of course. Harry moved the candle a little closer to see if he knew the cat. He didn't think he did, but, why not tr-

"Minerva?" Harry exclaimed - knowing her animagus by the grey fur with black stripes - and stumbled back a bit as the situation sunk in. He glances up at Sirius, who looked smug. He glances back down at Minerva to see that she hadn't moved, and probably hadn't even noticed Harry yelling her name. Harry decided he didn't want to know the details, and ran out and back to his room. After closing the door and getting in to bed, Harry decided he would be having a different sort of nightmares for a while.


End file.
